oceanhornfandomcom-20200213-history
Rigger
Rigger is non-player character in Oceanhorn: Monster of Uncharted Seas. He is an Owru and lives in his hideout in the eastern part of the Whithered Lands. Description Rigger is a wingless bird-like humanoid (much like Chozo from ''Metroid'' game series by Nintendo) - he has a beak-shaped nose, birdish eyes and claws on his feet. His body is covered with feathers of copper color, and he wears shoulder straps, wrist bracelets, and a greenish kilt. Story Rigger used to live in his house with his brother Boldwing. Some day Boldwing died, and Rigger buried him in a grave near the house. After that Rigger was imprisoned by Direfolk at their camp, but somehow managed to throw a Bottle with a note into the sea. reads Rigger's note in a bottle.]] Having read the note at Bomb Island, the Hero arrives to the Whithered Lands, exterminates the Direfolk who have been holding Rigger captured, and releases him. Rigger thanks the Hero and goes to his hideout, telling the Hero to meet him there. Upon arrival to Rigger's home, the Hero finds Rigger standing at the Last Tree, who once again expresses his gratitude and awards the Hero with the Force Spell. He then tells the Hero a story of his race, Owrus. Rigger tells that when the darkness of the Catastrophe hit, a man in a dark cape offered his help to the Owrus. He brought a seed to the shrine, and the seed started to grow violently, becoming the demon plant Turmos that took over the Forest Shrine. Rigger sends the Hero to the Great Forest in the search for the Emblem of Earth, and to lift the curse that Turmos has caused on the sacred place. After the Hero defeats Turmos, Rigger comes to the Forest Shrine and tells him that he will live here forever and "sing a long song to his ancestors". Two more Owrus approach them who say that they will join Rigger. Since then Rigger can never be seen in his former house in the Whithered Lands. Log Data A note in a bottle: :The Direfolk keep me imprisoned on Whithered Lands. Rigger's words after the Hero's saved him: :What's that look on your face, never seen an Owru before? I'm grateful that you saved me, but I must be going. Come to see me on the other side of the desert, I'm at my hideout. Statues are the key to my place. My name is Rigger. Words spoken by Rigger while awarding the Hero with the Force Spell: :Thank you for saving me from the Direfolk camp. I'm sorry I had to leave so fast. I would like you to have this. It is just a simple spell, but it has saved me from trouble many times. Words spoken by Rigger to the Hero near the Last Tree: :I am the last of my species. As forests of Pirta withered away, so did my people. 50 years ago I witnessed my brother dying in a battle, far from our homeland. I became the last. Thanks to you, I still have good years left. Are you telling me you are searching for the Emblem of Earth? It is an Owru artifact... Gallery File:Rigger_released.png|The Hero releases Rigger. File:Hero_talks_to_Rigger_on_release.png|The Hero talks to Rigger while releasing him. File:Hero_talks_to_Rigger_at_Last_Tree.png|The Hero talks to Rigger at the Last Tree. File:Boldwing's_grave.png|Boldwing's grave. File:Rigger_tells_the_story.png|Rigger tells the Hero the story of his race. File:Rigger_after_Turmos_defeat.png|Rigger returns to the Forest Shrine after Turmos is defeated. File:Rigger_and_two_Owrus.png|Two more Owrus join Rigger in the Central Hall of the Forest Shrine. Site Navigation ru:Риггер Category:Characters Category:Owru Category:Non-player characters